


Memento Paradisum

by Arya_Rayne



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Daybreak Town, Gen, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Character Tags to be Added - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-500, let them be happy, no sad, only happy, short one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya_Rayne/pseuds/Arya_Rayne
Summary: Memento Paradisum - Remember Paradise. Short moments in time with the siblings Strelitzia and Lauriam. They deserve so much but received so little. But even around the chaos of being Keyblade wielders, the pair still have their soft moments.Collection of one-shots for the flower siblings. Will try to update frequently.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Memento Paradisum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _In Memory of Time_

Strelitzia hummed softly under her breath as she waited by the Foreteller’s Tower for her older brother. Lauriam had promised that he would only be a minute, he had sworn on his Keyblade that he would only be a minute. He was late by five. The strawberry-blonde girl didn’t mind too much though, it was a lovely day in Daybreak Town afterall. Though she did feel a bit awkward standing under the tower…

“Little sister,” an amused voice said from behind her, making Strelitzia jump in surprise. She spun around to find Lauriam’s face right in front of hers, grinning.

“Lauriam!” she wailed, pouting. “You always do that!”

Her brother’s hand came up and rested on her head, ruffling her hair as he smirked. 

“And when was the last time I did that?” he asked with a laugh in his tone. Snorting with laughter, Strelitzia grabbed his hand and started to drag him down the path.

“You used to do it all the time,” she amended. “Come on, Chirithy found a cool place right here!”

The siblings exchanged grins before Lauriam allowed his sister to pull him along.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Memento Paradisum! A bunch of one shots that will focus on the flower siblings and letting them be happy as they deserve! No sads here. These will mostly be short, I will try to type at least one a day, hence why it's so short. This is writing practice, and a place to challenge how well I can write in short posts. Mostly this will be around my main fic projects and my assignments.
> 
> Want to suggest a theme for me to write? Toss it into the comments! 
> 
> Thank-you Chrissss for translating titles for these one shots XD


End file.
